An electrode active material is used for electrodes in nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries such as a lithium secondary battery. The lithium secondary battery has already been put into commercial use as a power source for cellular phones, laptop computers and the like, and also an attempt is made to use as middle and large power sources for automobiles and electric power storage and the like.
As an electrode active material of the prior art, JP-A-2003-173776 (0083-0086) describes an electrode active material in which a highly stable lithium mixed metal oxide having a specific surface area of 2.4 m2/g and a highly conductive lithium mixed metal oxide having a specific surface area of 0.4 m2/g are mixed, and also describes that the specific surface area of any lithium mixed metal oxide is preferably adjusted to 2.0 m2/g or less.